The present invention relates to side impact air bags and more particularly to a curtain type of air bag.
Many vehicles in use today utilize a thin inflatable air bag which, when inflated, is located proximate the sides of the passenger compartment to provide an inflatable barrier, which primarily protects the upper torso and head of the vehicle occupant. These air bags are typically called “curtain” air bags and are typically mounted proximate the roof rail of the vehicle and when deployed, as mentioned above, are located proximate the sides. The length of the air bag will vary with application. Some curtain air bags are only long enough to cover a window while others extend between sets of windows and cover adjacent vehicle support structures such as the A, B, C and/or D pillars of the vehicle.
The curtain air bag is inflated by a conventional air bag inflator. The inflator is communicated to an inlet of the air bag in a conventional manner.
The curtain air bag can be constructed utilizing many techniques. For example, two separate panels can be sewn together or the panels joined by an rf weld or similar technique. The air bag can be constructed essentially as a one-piece, integrally woven air bag utilizing a known Jacquard weaving process. Each of the above techniques can be used with the present invention.
Accordingly the invention comprises: an air bag assembly comprising an air bag including at least a first inflatable region having a plurality of restrictions peripherally located about the inflatable region and configured to restrict the degree of inflation of the air bag proximate the restrictions and configured to permit the first inflatable region of the air bag to achieve its maximum inflatable size in a region interior to the plurality of restrictions. The air bag includes an inner panel and an outer panel configured to form at least the first region. The inner and outer panels are joined together along the plurality of restrictions or joints, each of which extends inwardly from near an edge of the inflatable region, each of the plurality of restrictions or joints configured to reduce local separation between the inner panel and the outer panel; the plurality of joints configured to permit the inflatable region generally in-board of the plurality of joints to achieve maximum separation between the inner and outer panels.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.